


World's Best Dad(s)!

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of markson, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung are great dads, that's a fact. But when their son, Youngjae gets just one 'World's Best Dad!' mug on Father's Day, it boils down to the question; who is the better dad?</p><p>For Day 23 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Arguing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Dad(s)!

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly though arguing was somewhere I could write something maybe a little darker than usual but nope, I am programmed to write fluff :P 
> 
> Also JJP as dads with child Youngjae was really fun to write and something I might explore further in the future.

“Wake up!” Jinyoung yelled shaking Jaebum as the older rolled away to the other side of the bed where Jinyoung’s arms couldn’t reach him.

“It is already 8 am; you’re usually awake by 6 am, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked crawling on to the bed, checking Jaebum’s forehead for a temperature, breathing a sigh of relief when he found none.

“It’s Father’s Day.” Jaebum groaned in explanation, shielding his eyes from the sunlight as Jinyoung parted the curtains allowing sunlight to spill into the room.

“So?” Jinyoung asked, inwardly giggling at the way, Jaebum rolled away from the sunlight.

“You remember last year when Youngjae made us breakfast in bed but we were already awake. Do you remember how upset he was?” Jaebum asked, propping his head up with his elbows staring at Jinyoung almost accusingly.

Jinyoung sighed, the image of their 7 year old half in tears when he realized his parents were already in the kitchen when he wanted to make them breakfast in bed was still imprinted in Jinyoung’s mind. “Yeah I do, but he already left the house in the morning to play with Bambam, so I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“Oh, okay.” Jaebum muttered, groggily picking himself up. “How long have you been awake?” he asked.

“Not long.” Jinyoung confessed. “Youngjae came in here, early in the morning to ask if he could go to Bambam’s and after that I kind of slept off again. Then I woke up just 10 minutes ago. I was just watching you sleep.” He added.

“That’s weird.” Jaebum commented, stretching as he got out of the bed.

Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow “You watch me sleep too.” The younger man pointed out.

“That’s different.” Jaebum said shrugging his shoulders.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Sure, it is.” He said. “Come on; let’s go downstairs, it’s your turn to make breakfast.” He added.

Jaebum shrugged again “Okay, I guess cereal it is.” He said before making his way out of the room.

Jinyoung jumped up, quickly following Jaebum with a shout of “Yah! Im Jaebum, that’s cheating.”

When both men made their way downstairs, they saw the seemingly innocent item (that they would later decide was the root of all evil) on the counter at the same time.

Jinyoung picked up the object with a smile. “That’s so sweet of Youngjae to get this for me, ne?” he asked Jaebum showing the older the object in question. It was a mug, plain white with black lettering that said, well exclaimed ‘WORLD’S BEST DAD!’

Jaebum raised an eyebrow “How do you know it’s for you?” he asked, trying to keep his tone casual. “Youngjae has two fathers after all.”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a pointed look “You think it’s for you, don’t you?” he asked, accusingly.

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders “World’s Best Dad is kind of a big title for someone who almost killed their son, just last week.” He remarked.

Jinyoung scowled at his husband “In my defense, you didn’t know he was allergic to plums either.” He said pointing a finger at Jaebum.

“Yes, but I also didn’t try to feed him plums claiming how ‘nutritious’ they were.” Jaebum pointed out.

Jinyoung’s scowl deepened at Jaebum’s words. After a moment of thinking his eyes lighted up “Ah! But I didn’t drop Youngjae on his head when he was baby.” He exclaimed proudly.

Jaebum clenched his jaw (dropping Youngjae was a memory that had haunted him until their son had started school and Jaebum had been convinced that the ‘little’ accident had not affected his angel’s cognitive development.)

“But Youngjae doesn’t know that.” Jaebum pointed out, mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

“Not for long.” Jinyoung warned.

“You wouldn’t” Jaebum gasped.

“Just admit that this mug is definitely meant for me.” Jinyoung said with a shrug.

“If you tell him about the head dropping, I’ll tell him about the time you forgot him at the supermarket and only realized when you got home and I reminded you.” Jaebum said, looking at Jinyoung challengingly.

“Don’t you dare.” Jinyoung said, wagging a finger in warning “Or I might just have to solve the mystery of why Youngjae is so afraid of snakes.”

Jaebum blanched, that was one story he would definitely prefer not to have Youngjae know. “Let’s just admit that we’re both terrible fathers.” He said, with a tentative smile mentally patting himself on the back for taking the high road

“But you’re worse than me.” Jinyoung said stubbornly, determined to be petty.

Jaebum’s scowl returned, full force “Fine, let’s just ask Youngjae but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As if on cue, Youngjae entered through the front door, his usual bright grin plastered on his face.

“Youngjae-ah, welcome home.” Jinyoung said with a warm smile, ignoring the way Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Hey Dad.” Youngjae replied, seeming not to notice the anticipation in the room.

Youngjae walked past both his dads and made his way to the kitchen grabbing the box of cereal on the counter. He seemed to be unbothered by the mug on the counter.

Jaebum, frustrated by now decided to cut to the chase “Youngjae-ah, who did you get that mug for?” he asked, picking up the object in question.

“This mug?” Youngjae asked, mouth crammed with cereal, unaffected by Jaebum’s frustration. He took a minute to chew and swallow before answering. “It’s not mine, it’s Bambam’s, he got it for his dad and he needed to find a place to hide it.” The young boy explained.

“That reminds me, I left your presents in my bicycle, let me go get them.” The 8 year old said with an excited whoop, running out the front door, cereal forgotten.

He returned holding 2 flower crowns. “I made them with Bambam this morning so that they would still be fresh when you got them.” Youngjae explained, eyes twinkling as he stood on his tip toes to crown both his parents. “See you both are the flower kings now.” Youngjae explained.

“So do you like them?” Youngjae asked after a moment, eyes full of expectation.

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other for a moment with soft smiles on their faces, their earlier argument forgotten in favour of how cute their son was.

“We love it.” They both said sincerely.

Jaebum smirked “You know how we say thanks, don’t you.” He said before attacking Youngjae with tickles.

The young boy squealed, giggles only getting louder when Jinyoung joined Jaebum in the attack.

Jaebum paused his relentless tickling to look at Jinyoung “I didn’t mean what I said earlier. You’re an amazing father.” The older man said.

Jinyoung shrugged, “You’re pretty okay too, I guess.” He said teasingly.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow “Youngjae-ah, let’s gang up on dad.” He said before switching his attack on to Jinyoung followed by Youngjae.

Amidst the tickling, the mug lay on the counter, forgotten, as it waited to wreck havoc at the Wang household (where husbands Jackson and Mark remained oblivious to their impending argument) as they watched Bambam play around.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> JJP in flower crowns (awwwww..)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
